Communication networks can be subject to various undesired conditions that can have an adverse impact on customers, such as disabling connections. The cause of such undesired conditions can vary, including equipment failure. Providing alerts associated with particular equipment may give a service provider a tool with which to monitor events in the network. These alerts can result in false detections of equipment failure, such as where a busy network experiencing latency triggers an alert for a particular piece of equipment. These alerts can also be generated for multiple devices that are being affected by a single device or component failure.